<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tried and true by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869799">tried and true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin'>howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AceMarco Drabbles &amp; Ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Texting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wrong number, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace drunk texts a stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AceMarco Drabbles &amp; Ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tried and true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a prompt fill from tumblr! i like writing these lil text fics it's a good time</p><p>i kind of have an idea for a possible (not text formatted) second chapter, but we'll see! for now this just exists on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">(555)-4831</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 2:02 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">phey luffy are you busy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">fuck nvm you cant drive. are your frnirjds busy??</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">firneds</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">god sorry this isincoherent</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">im reeeally drunk and i need to get bhome</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">shit you're rbopably sleeping right</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">ignore me ill figurre it out</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">night buddy sleep well &lt;2</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 8:32 AM</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I’m not sure how you got this number, but I don’t think it’s the one you’re looking for?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I hope you got home okay last night!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">fuck i’m so sorry holy shit yeah i was trying to get ahold of my brother</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">yeah i got home fine, turns out we had a designated driver after all haha</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">sorry to bother you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">No worries! I’m glad you’re alright :-)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">oh my god you’re so nice and i don’t even know you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">What reason would I have not to be nice?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">man i dunno. a lot of people suck i guess? but you really don’t seem like you suck.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">That’s nice of you to say. I don’t think I suck, either.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">😊</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">alright kind stranger, any tried and true hangover remedies? i feel awful after last night.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Stay hydrated, replenish your electrolytes with something like milk or a banana. Sports drinks work too, but they tend to have a lot of sugar in them which really isn’t going to make you feel any better later. Make sure you have a nice, healthy breakfast. Take it easy until you feel better. There’s really no magical cure, but that might help somewhat.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">that is a lot of text</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Is it?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">it is when i have a pounding headache</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Food, water, rest. Is that better?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">yes thank you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">what are you, like a nutritionist?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">A doctor, actually.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">ooh, fancy.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">i’m gonna go do all that stuff now but maybe i could drunk text you again sometime?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I really don’t think drunk texting anyone is a good idea. It’s all good to have fun every now and then but just make sure you’re being responsible.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">uh huh sure thing dad</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">thanks for the advice!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>